Weird Dream
by Leedle
Summary: This is a dream I had, and I was telling this over MSN Messenger to my friend Erik. UNEDITED :oNaruto and Bleach XDDD Some cursing


Steph likes pie says (11:01 PM:  
Dude i totally just remembered my dream last night LOL

Steph likes pie says (11:02 PM:  
dude it was sooo weird. k so like i don't really remember all of it, but like LOL

Steph likes pie says (11:02 PM:  
i'll start from where i can remember, you can read if you want. you don't have to.

Steph likes pie says (11:02 PM:  
XD

Steph likes pie says (11:04 PM:  
I was Rukia from bleach LOL and Renji and I were locked up in a place sorta like jail except it was like a big empty classroom. with white carpetting. and of course there were several of us in there, i don't remember who they are, and that's not important, but like they weren't feeding us

Steph likes pie says (11:04 PM:  
and I was injured somehow

Steph likes pie says (11:04 PM:  
so Renji managed to sneak us out and we're running (well he's carrying me because i'm somehow injured LOL and can't find the strength to run from the starvation)

Steph likes pie says (11:05 PM:  
and then two characters from naruto i doubt you know of, Genma and Raidou, were like jail guards

Steph likes pie says (11:07 PM:  
and we were just running not really getting anywhere and i swear that place looked just like Buchanan (my old high school). He kept running behind buildings, and it's all dark outside, then Genma appears with this giant club-like spiky weapon (ouch.) and comes out of this weird set of buildings that were built like some sort of maze

Steph likes pie says (11:07 PM:  
and renji put me down and told me to run while he fought him off

Steph likes pie says (11:08 PM:  
i was somehow magically healed and then i like.. ran. Renji and Genma vanished and then RAIDOU appears and chases after me and i can't run very fast at all

Steph likes pie says (11:08 PM:  
so he catches me and puts me back in the jail-classroom.

Steph likes pie says (11:09 PM:  
Renji's still poofed. SO like (-notices how this wall of text is getting-) I manage to escape again but this time I'm me and not Rukia. o.o'

Steph likes pie says (11:10 PM:  
SO I RUN again and RUN INTO YOU.

Steph likes pie says (11:10 PM:  
YEA i ran into you (literally) and then for some reason you were trying to get away from something too

Steph likes pie says (11:11 PM:  
so we just continued running

Steph likes pie says (11:11 PM:  
and then you disappeared and IRUKA appeared

Steph likes pie says (11:11 PM:  
and I'm NARUTO now.

Steph likes pie says (11:12 PM:  
and me/naruto walks up to iruka, who's incredibly depressed about something, and he started talking about some stuff i didn't understand

Steph likes pie says (11:12 PM:  
and then it kinda turned gurren lagann-ish . Iruka pulled out a drill and started digging

Steph likes pie says (11:13 PM:  
and idk he was trying to rescue someone

Steph likes pie says (11:13 PM:  
and appeared in front of a toaster in a really dark room

Steph likes pie says (11:13 PM:  
-laughing insanely- YES THIS REALLY HAPPENED IN MY DREAM:

Steph likes pie says (11:13 PM:  
So he sits down and leans toward the toaster and says "It's me.."

Steph likes pie says (11:13 PM:  
and then a piece of TOAST appears and slowly turns around

Steph likes pie says (11:14 PM:  
and iruka takes the toast, starts crying happily, and starts singing this line over and over: "I swear I won't put my lips on yours again..." while kissing the toast

Steph likes pie says (11:14 PM:  
and slowly eating it

Steph likes pie says (11:14 PM:  
and then it's like almost completely eaten

Steph likes pie says (11:15 PM:  
and like LOLOL

Steph likes pie says (11:15 PM:  
someone opens the door and's like "DUDE you're hogging the toast"

Steph likes pie says (11:15 PM:  
-realizes the wall is getting bigger and bigger-

Steph likes pie says (11:15 PM:  
yea you're gonna have a fun read when you stop being a maple nerd

Steph likes pie says (11:16 PM:  
-snorttttss-

Steph likes pie says (11:16 PM:  
k and i'm not done

Steph likes pie says (11:16 PM:  
SO then like Iruka walks away crying happily

Steph likes pie says (11:16 PM:  
and apparently he's at some type of family reunion

Steph likes pie says (11:16 PM:  
and they all are pissed at him

Steph likes pie says (11:16 PM:  
and then that part ends

Steph likes pie says (11:17 PM:  
and so like it's me again, as naruto, and apparently Hinata is trapped somewhere, in a solitary place like where i was trapped as rukia except a lot smaller room

Steph likes pie says (11:17 PM:  
and i like knew where she was

Steph likes pie says (11:18 PM:  
so i broke into this one office building with rukia behind me (LOLIDK)

Steph likes pie says (11:18 PM:  
and the secretary person's out so i sneak to the back room (where no one is again) and then i'm rukia again and naruto goes to this corner of the wall and removes a wall-tile thing

Steph likes pie says (11:19 PM:  
and there's this girl in there looking all distraught and such and APPARENTLY this chick is "Hinata"

Steph likes pie says (11:19 PM:  
except she became "not-Hinata" as soon as he found her

Steph likes pie says (11:19 PM:  
and THEN

Steph likes pie says (11:20 PM:  
rukia tells naruto to wait a sec, because the secretary's back and they gotta cause a diversion of sorts so they can escape

Steph likes pie says (11:20 PM:  
and uh it didn't work is all i remember about that

Steph likes pie says (11:20 PM:  
SO THEN

Steph likes pie says (11:20 PM:  
-snickers at the insanity that is this dream of mine-

Steph likes pie says (11:21 PM:  
YOU (yes, you) walk out of a building and we're near taco bell (LOL) but i'm not really there yet

Steph likes pie says (11:22 PM:  
so like you walk out of a building and into the parking lot area and this car comes slowly. You move back so it can pass, it follows, you move again, it follows, you move again, it follows again, and then it finally like.. bumps you. very lightly as it stops.

Steph likes pie says (11:22 PM:  
so YOU steal the car

Steph likes pie says (11:22 PM:  
LOL

Steph likes pie says (11:23 PM:  
and i get in the driver's seat and you get in the passenger's seat

Steph likes pie says (11:23 PM:  
and like

Steph likes pie says (11:23 PM:  
i start to drive, but then i realize that i'm incredibly hungry (from being starved at the evil jail-classroom)

Steph likes pie says (11:23 PM:  
so we stop at taco bell

Steph likes pie says (11:23 PM:  
and park

Steph likes pie says (11:24 PM:  
and go in

Steph likes pie says (11:25 PM:  
and then like.. we walk out a couple minutes later (my view stayed at the door. .) and you're eating something that i'd never thought of before but would be pretty awesome to have at taco bell:

Steph likes pie says (11:25 PM:  
a burrito/taco MIX.

Steph likes pie says (11:25 PM:  
LOL

Steph likes pie says (11:25 PM:  
It's like a giant burrito with a taco in it.

Steph likes pie says (11:25 PM:  
-dead from laughter-

Steph likes pie says (11:26 PM:  
and you're like "Geez, why did i even get this? This would be the perfect thing for you to get." So i look at it and look back up at you, then back to the burritaco, then back at you, then back at the burritaco, and ask: "dude.. can i try it"

Steph likes pie says (11:26 PM:  
you: "O.O NO WAY If you took a bite of this i'd DIE"

Steph likes pie says (11:27 PM:  
So like.. we got back in the car

Steph likes pie says (11:27 PM:  
except you weren't there anymore

Steph likes pie says (11:27 PM:  
the girl naruto/rukia saved was

Steph likes pie says (11:27 PM:  
and apparently her name was grace.

Steph likes pie says (11:28 PM:  
so I'm driving, Grace is in the passenger's seat, and I back out of the parking spot and into the DRIVE-THROUGH LINE. (wow i must really have wanted some taco bell)

Steph likes pie says (11:28 PM:  
and so there are like 10 cars behind us and more in front (busy O.O)

Steph likes pie says (11:29 PM:  
and then somehow, grace is driving. i'm in the passenger seat.

Steph likes pie says (11:29 PM:  
and then this POLICE CAR drives up and like.. onto the curb on the other side of the drive-thru line where we were

Steph likes pie says (11:29 PM:  
to the right.. like.. LOL

Steph likes pie says (11:30 PM:  
and sorta stopped halfway up. so its two front wheels are on the grass but the other two arent. they're still in the road..

Steph likes pie says (11:30 PM:  
o.o'

Steph likes pie says (11:30 PM:  
SO LIKE i turn to Grace

Steph likes pie says (11:31 PM:  
all like "HOLY SHIT DUDE THEY'RE HERE FOR US! THEY KNOW THIS CAR'S STOLEN!! WE HAVE TO GO NOW"

Steph likes pie says (11:31 PM:  
so Grace just stays there and stares at the line ahead

Steph likes pie says (11:31 PM:  
and i jumped out and ran along the other cars in the line to get away

Steph likes pie says (11:32 PM:  
and in an attempt to stop me, someone opened their door, hoping i'd run into it, but HAHA i'm too cool for that

Steph likes pie says (11:32 PM:  
and just slammed it closed before they could open it all the way

Steph likes pie says (11:32 PM:  
and turned right, away from the cop

Steph likes pie says (11:32 PM:  
where GRACE somehow magically appeared

Steph likes pie says (11:32 PM:  
and we ran

Steph likes pie says (11:32 PM:  
and we ran.

Steph likes pie says (11:33 PM:  
then i somehow got caught, and grace, that evil whore, got away.

Steph likes pie says (11:33 PM:  
and i was brought into this office building

Steph likes pie says (11:33 PM:  
and sat down in this chair

Steph likes pie says (11:34 PM:  
and there was some other man on the other side of this glass..

Steph likes pie says (11:34 PM:  
and he turned around in his chair

Steph likes pie says (11:34 PM:  
and he was GEORGE BUSH LOL

Steph likes pie says (11:34 PM:  
and sitting on the other side of his desk was IRUKA

Steph likes pie says (11:35 PM:  
and Iruka was crying to George Bush: "BUT I LOVE HER HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" (talking about the toast LOLOLOL)

Steph likes pie says (11:35 PM:  
and then like.. i broke the glass and slapped mr. bush.

Steph likes pie says (11:35 PM:  
-nods-

Steph likes pie says (11:35 PM:  
and was like

Steph likes pie says (11:36 PM:  
"BOY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO IRUKA-SENSEI." (in that sorta "statement-question" way)

Ricky says (11:36 PM:  
Hm.

Steph likes pie says (11:36 PM:  
LOL

Steph likes pie says (11:36 PM:  
LOLOL WB

Ricky says (11:36 PM:  
So far, I've been running with you

Steph likes pie says (11:36 PM:  
HUGEASS WALL FOR YOU

Ricky says (11:36 PM:  
And then I ate a taco/burrito thing.

Steph likes pie says (11:36 PM:  
you've read all the way to there?

Ricky says (11:36 PM:  
And I turnedinto a girl named Grace?

Steph likes pie says (11:37 PM:  
LOL no, you disappeared, and a girl named Grace appeared

Steph likes pie says (11:37 PM:  
you've read all of it before that so far?

Steph likes pie says (11:37 PM:  
LOL

Ricky says (11:37 PM:  
ohnoez

Ricky says (11:37 PM:  
GEORGE BUSH

Ricky says (11:37 PM:  
-scream-

Steph likes pie says (11:37 PM:  
LOL

Steph likes pie says (11:37 PM:  
so then like

Steph likes pie says (11:38 PM:  
Iruka stood up from his chair with a really determined face

Ricky says (11:38 PM:  
xD

Ricky says (11:38 PM:  
-entertained-

Ricky says (11:38 PM:  
I smell a fanficcc

Steph likes pie says (11:38 PM:  
and RAN out the door and -- LOLOLOL

Steph likes pie says (11:38 PM:  
--stopped at this random car (it's still dark outside, btw, it's been dark the entire time)

Steph likes pie says (11:38 PM:  
and THREW the door open

Steph likes pie says (11:38 PM:  
and TOAST JUMPED OUT AND GLOMPED IRUKA

Steph likes pie says (11:39 PM:  
And they hugged and kissed and stuff and then i woke up

Steph likes pie says (11:39 PM:  
-copies all of this to notepad so i can post it somewhere-

Ricky says (11:39 PM:  
O.O

-----------------------------------

b Hehee Hope you enjoyed reading my crazy-ass dream

I have these kinds of dreams quite often, my brain is so wierd.

Apologies for the grammar/spelling errors, I was telling Erik (he calls himself "Ricky" x.x) this while he was gone, and I kinda like the whole unedited thing I've got goin' -wink-


End file.
